


Onwards and Upwards

by Murataku



Category: Duncan & Mallory Series - Robert Asprin & Mel White
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murataku/pseuds/Murataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest scheme ends with running, arguments and a whole lot of mud. Oh well, things can only get better, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards and Upwards

"RUN! C'monSadiewe'reintroublerunrunRUN!"

As the (predominantly green, he really did love that coat) blur streaked past her, Sadie wondered just how their latest scheme had gone wrong so quickly. As a hand (most probably belonging to the blur, although she couldn't be entirely sure and now was no time to check) snatched at her wrist and nearly dragged her off her feet, Sadie decided that theorizing about failed schemes and the reasons for said failures could wait, because now was the time to run. Or be dragged, as the case may be, because the grip on her hand hadn't lessened any and the owner of the hand providing said grip (and she was now sure it was him, nobody else would bother anyway) certainly wasn't showing any signs of slowing down any time soon.

Managing to get her feet moving at a respectable pace, she tried to free her arm from the grasp of her terrified partner. No luck, he'd probably forgotten he was even holding onto her and all she got for the attempt was a stumble and a reduction in speed. Oh, and a look of panic from her partner.

"Sadiewhat'reyoudoing?? Runrunrun!"

"IknowI'mrunningI'mrunnin-" Sadie's equally frightened answer was cut off as Bilgewater turned suddenly and leaped down a bank and into a creek. STILL holding onto Sadie, he quickly swum under a bridge and flattened himself against the bank under it, as much out of sight as possible. And then, finally, he remembered that he still had her arm and let go. Puzzled, muddy and now quite ticked off, Sadie crawled up next to him on the bank, leaned on her side, and glared. Having the sense to look sheepish, Bilgewater opened his mouth and began his (very good, actually) explanation for everything that had just happened, only to be stopped before he could make a single sound as Sadie put a finger to her lips and glared harder. Making sure her companion was watching her, she pointed to her ear, and then in the direction they'd come from.

 _Can't you hear it?_ She mouthed, at the same time thinking it as hard as she could and hoping that years of close partnership and teamwork could actually lead to gaining the gift of telepathy.

Apparently it could, as in response her partner frowned and mouthed something back.

 _Of course I can._ Maybe he would have kept talking if he'd had the chance (In fact, Sadie was sure he would've), but a loud shout just above them forced them to cut it short. Leaning so hard against the bank that he appeared to be trying to push himself under the mud, Bilgewater shut his mouth and tried his best not to breathe. Sliding over as close to him as she could (Maybe someone would mistake them for a log or something, they were certainly muddy enough by now to pass for one), Sadie did the same.

For a while, the world (Well, the only parts of it that mattered, anyway) seemed to only consist of noise. Thudding footsteps and shouts overhead as their pursuers clattered over the bridge and off into the distance, reeds rustling as various animals retreated, startled by all the commotion (And, well two people suddenly scrambling on top of their homes), the quiet, frightened breaths of her partner in her ear as he tried to avoid both breathing and passing out...and, after what seemed to be an eternity, silence. Feeling that they were now finally safe, both con-artists relaxed. Any irritation Sadie had harboured over their escape evaporated as sheer relief at having dodged prison (or injury) yet again left her giddy and giggling.

"What was their problem?" She snickered, sliding away from her partner to give herself room to stretch out (and ignoring the amount of mud said action had covered her in. She was already filthy from head to toe by now, a little more mud couldn't hurt). Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her partner do the same, placing his arms behind his head and looking thoroughly comfortable.

"They cottoned on a little early." He chuckled back, looking up at the roof of the bridge. "Some big cowboy-type got suspicious of the dice I was using."

Sadie winced. "The loaded ones?"

"Yep." Slightly rueful smile. "So he got up and yelled something about 'running you and that shady partner of yours outta town'." He rolled onto his side and grinned at her smugly. "I told you rigged dice weren't the way to go, didn't I Sadie? People catch on too quick if you roll the same number every time." His grin got wider. "Isn't that what I said? And cards is much better, it's harder to tell if you're cheating." Still wider. "Isn't that what I said? Admit it, Sadie, I was right."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." She mumbled, annoyed that she was beaten but unable to deny it without simply making him worse. "You can be right every once in a while, it's nothing to gloat about." She rolled onto her side to look at her partner again, expecting to see his grin fading as she refused to allow his bragging. She was instead treated to a view of his (soggy, muddy and probably ruined) vest, as he had propped himself up on one elbow and was attempting to look down at her face. For a moment they stayed like that, her glaring at his chest and him looking at her shoulder in confusion before Sadie sighed and rolled back onto her back, letting him win. She could've propped herself up also, she supposed, but that was tricky in the mud and would result in her slipping and falling on her face. At least this way he was the one doing all the work, which kind of made it worth it.

Or so she thought, until she saw him giving her that stupid smug grin again. "What?" She asked, glaring and expecting more gloating. The grin grew a little bigger.

"What do we do now, then?"

Well, that was unexpected. Forgetting that she was supposed to be glaring, Sadie gave him a puzzled look.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" The grin didn't get wider, instead simply staying as it was. Which was, she decided, even more infuriating.

"Are you suggesting we hide under a bridge for the rest of our lives?"

Glare. Stupid smug git. Glare again. "Give it a rest, Bilgewater. Smug isn't a good look on you. Like you have any ideas?" That wiped the grin off his face.

"I have a few." He muttered and glanced at his clothes. "But first, I think we need to find somewhere to wash our clothes..." Another look. "Or a good tailor..." Pout. "This was a good suit."

Sadie laughed "It'll wash out. And you should've thought of that before you dragged us under here, Bilge."

"Well, next time I'll let YOU make the daring escape" He said as he crawled out from under the bridge. After making a vague attempt at dusting himself off and failing miserably to make a difference, he reached out a hand to help Sadie up. "Come on. The world awaits."

Sadie stared at his grassy, mud-covered hand for a moment before giving an exaggerated sigh and taking it. Even as he pulled her up, smudging her with even more mud, she couldn't help but smile at his comment. "The world awaits, huh? And which particular bit are we hitting next?"

Bilgewater grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets, only wincing briefly as he realised that he'd just dirtied what was perhaps the only clean part left of his coat. He continued regardless. "Anywhere we want. Sky's the limit, Sadie."

Sadie gave him an amused smile. "Except for the parts of the sky we've already hit."

Bilge tried to strike an adventurous pose, and even though it made Sadie laugh more than it inspired her, she had to admit it did look good. "Who needs them? Onwards and upwards, Sadie. Onwards and upwards."

"Whatever you say, Bilge."


End file.
